Of Benches and Dreams
by silver replies
Summary: He never knew what to say to that one particular question, and she was always being left on that one particular bench. He was off to find his dream and she was on that bench for as long as she could remember. SasuSaku R&R Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Hope you enjoy the story. And it's a lame title, I know.

* * *

_Of Benches and Dreams_

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" People would ask Sasuke.

Pheh. How selfish. Asking a six year old what he wanted to be when he grows up. They would simply look at him expectantly, knowing the answer would probably be "ninja", because ALL Uchihas were ninja.

"I want to... Be..." Sasuke would pause and worriedly look around for an answer, then run off in some random direction. On one of these ocassions, he bumped into a girl about his age.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her (rather large) forehead. "Sorry, I was rushing..." The girl said, quickly picking up her books. She looked up and Sasuke stared into large emerald orbs.

"It's okay." He said, dusting himself off. "Where are you going anyway?"

The girl giggled nervously. She jerked her head to a nearby bench. "There." She said. "I needed to get away from _them_." She explained.

"I have to get away from someone too." Sasuke replied. "I'm going further down though." He said. The girl watched starry eyed as the Uchiha walked away.

* * *

Sasuke is twelve. His goal now is to restore his clan and to kill his brother, who was the cause of his clan's near extinction. Right now, whenever somebody asks him what his dream is, that is how he replies. Uchiha Sasuke is focusing on the latter right now, just to ensure the future Uchiha clan's safety. He doesn't think he will have any trouble in his clan's restoration, considering how many fangirls he has crawling around.

But, sadly, fangirls annoy the hell out of him. Especially Haruno Sakura, who, by a rather large coincidence, was on his team. Sakura was extremely annoying, and so was his other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Not ot mention he had an incredibly perverted sensei. He didn't hate them though. This was the closest thing to family he had ever had. How could he possibly hate it?

Uchiha Sasuke, however, still wants to murder his brother to avenge his clan. That is why the pink haired Haruno Sakura is lying on a bench (ironically the bench Sakura had found her sanctuary at when she was six) unconscious, in the middle of the night. Sasuke doesn't even stop to think about what could happen to his teammate, about her safety. He is so revenge driven he can't even see that he might be losing the very chance at reviving his clan.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is now eighteen. His goal is to restore his clan, now that he has finally sucessfully murdered his brother. He sits on a bench in Konoha, the very same bench infact, that he had left Haruno Sakura on exactly six years ago. His face is buried in his hands, while many people pass by him, far too occupied to notice that the Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a bench is plain sight. They failed notice that Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, had finally returned to Konoha after six years.

Until somebody finally comes to sit next to him. The person sits quietly with him, grinning up at the sun. People now notice somebody was on the bench, but people hardly pay any attention to him, they pay attention to the person next to him. He hesitantly looks up to see said person and sees many things; a beautiful smile, two gleaming emerald orbs, a young woman, and a flash of the color pink. The people around them gasp at the sight of the Uchiha and turn their heads away to begin walking again.

"Uchiha Sasuke," The woman mutters, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asks. Sasuke nods. It had been a long time. A far too long time.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is now twenty-four. He looks up at his glaring girlfriend and she proceeds to smack him upside the head.

"You forgot?!" She practically screeches, crossing her arms. The flower she was holding in her hand is crushed and the chocolates she had brought for her boyfriend were carelessly discarded on the floor near the bench they were sitting at.

"Hn." He says, sighing with exasperation.

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't forget!" The pink haired woman cries, throwing her head back. "It's our anniversary, you jerk! We've been an official couple since a year ago! This is _not_ how you are supposed to act on your anniversary!"

"Hn." The raven haried man grunts again, searching for something in his pockets. He pulls out a box and gets on a knee. "Marry me, you annoying fanbrat." He smirks and she scowls.

"That is _not_ how you prop..." She stops mid sentence when she realizes that Uchiha Sasuke is actually asking for her hand in marriage.

Uchiha Sasuke is twenty-four. Whenever people ask him what his goal is, he knows what to say.

He says, "To marry Haruno Sakura."

* * *

How'd you all like it? Oneshots were what brought me fame in YGO (no, not really) so I guessed I'd might as well try it here. Please review! I might even do a ShikaIno versio if you review, you never know. 


End file.
